Freshly cut trees are brought into homes across the world in celebration of Christmas-related holidays. Each tree is supported by a tree stand so that the tree can be put on display in an upright fashion. Tree skirts are pieces of fabric that extend around the base of the trunk of the tree and are used to cover the stand.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.